


Resurrecting Leia

by Bacner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Order (Star Wars), Fix-It, Force (Star Wars), Force ghosts (Star Wars), Gen, Resistance (Star Wars), Star Wars - Freeform, mentions of the canon, post SW8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Across the multiverse, in a galaxy far, far away, general Organa actually gets resurrected.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Resurrecting Leia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Lucasfilm and Disney.

It was not the best of times. It was probably the worst of times. General Leia Organa-Solo was dying. No one was entirely sure from what exactly, but everyone agreed that her flying through space by Force alone without a spacesuit probably was at the cause. No one knew what to do about it, though, and so, general Leia was de-facto dead and about to be buried. 

…Yes, no one knew exactly as to how the general’s funeral was supposed to go, but Poe, with the help of Finn, and Rey, and Rose, was able to cobble something up, and so Leia lay on her pyre, as someone was trying to set it up; here ‘someone’ meant that no one was volunteering instead. 

‘This isn’t right,’ Rey, one of Leia’s friends who refused to set her pyre on fire, thought to herself. ‘Ben should be here – he’s her son, after all…’

Rey was not entirely wrong, but Ben Solo, (better known as Kylo Ren in the galaxy), did have other things to worry about at the moment…

Their force link did not care though.

/ / /

“Hux!” Kylo Ren, currently the Supreme Leader of the First Order, (supposedly, cough), stomped into his number one general’s quarters looking especially thunderous.

“About what, Supreme Leader?” the general in question snapped, as Kylo reached out via the Force, and pulled out Hux’s files, the ones that he didn’t readily discuss with practically anyone at all. Certainly, Kylo Ren never showed any interest in them, let alone knowledge about them, right?

“I need you to pull off one of your schemes,” the Supreme Leader continued, no longer even trying to be rude – and that set off all sorts of alarm bells in the general’s mind.

“Which one?” was what he asked instead.

“This one!” Kylo found the file with the scheme he was looking for and showed it to Hux. The latter looked at it and blinked.

“…I have to admit, I didn’t see this one coming,” he said. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, here’s the actual planet where he’s located,” Kylo muttered, as he wrote down a series of supposedly meaningful coordinates upon the files’ paperwork. “Now, what is my uncle’s latest apprentice is up to?” he actually picked up on the force link – it was being quite insistent – and suddenly found himself at a funeral.

/ / /

“What the actual kriff?” the aforementioned Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren, snapped in Rey’s mind, as the two found themselves mentally connected once more after a long time.

“It’s your mother’s funeral, behave yourself!” Rey snapped back.

“I repeat, what the actual kriff…” Ben trailed away, as he did become aware, via Rey, of the answer to his question. “Ah, of course. Mother is the same as always – when you do not need her, she is always there, but when she actually becomes needed, she vanishes through some crack and you cannot reach her. Well, not this time. Scavenger, come on!”

“Excuse me? Where do you think that I am going with you? Why do you think, really,” Rey did not finish, as Ren did something, and she found herself suddenly alongside him, in… actually, she had no idea as to where she was – where they were. General Leia was there, however, and she looked almost surprised to see Ben.

“Hello, mother,” Leia and Ben stared at each other with practically the same facial expressions. “Long time no see. Dying from force overdose, I see?”

“And whose fault is that?” Leia asked her son, archly.

“Technically, it isn’t mine, but you don’t care about technicalities, when it doesn’t suit you, do you?” Ben shot back. “Never mind, this isn’t important,” he shook his head. “The scavenger and I are here, because together the two of us can bring you back to the world of the living, but it’s a limited time offer, so are you returning or not?”

“…The kriff!” It was Rey’s turn to exclaim. “You cannot bring someone from the dead! No one can!”

“No one can, but the Force can!”

There was a pause as Rey realized that it was not Ben slash Kylo who said those words, but someone else – a couple had approached their family trio, (and where they were, anyhow? Everything was somehow different, though Rey honestly could not figure out just how, exactly). 

“Mother,” Leia muttered in a very small voice. ‘Father?”

“Yes, children, it’s us,” the woman of the couple spoke with a strange accent, that Rey hadn’t heard before – not in the Resistance, and not in the First Order. “Nice to meet you all, at least. Hello, young lady,” she turned to Rey proper. “I’m Padme Naberrie, and you are?”

“Rey, just Rey,” Rey muttered, as she sort of hid behind Ben. ‘Sort of,’ because Ben was holding her by hand still, and it felt odd, just not in a bad way. “Nice to meet you. So, uh, what now?”

“Good question,” the older woman agreed, as she gave Rey and Ben a thoughtful look before switching her attention back to Leia. “Daughter, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Leia muttered, for once sounding no more confident than how Rey usu-ally was. “Where’s Han? And Luke?”

“Your brother’s over there,” Padme’s companion – Darth Vader? – said grandly, as he pointed off to the side, where Rey’s former mentor was mulling about, clearly just as uncomfortable about it all as everyone else was about this, “and as for Han… grandson?”

“The light saber is a precise weapon,” Kylo muttered crossly, as he made a gesture, manifesting a screen in the- void, where all of them were, and showing Han, (honestly, Rey had almost forgotten about him in the world of crazy that her life became since meeting Finn and Poe and the others), suspended in some sort of a healing chamber. “Father is still alive, just- incapacitated-“

“Take me to him now!” Leia all but snarled, as she lunged at Rey and Ben, and-

/ / /

“Rey? Are you okay? What happened?” Rey opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the Resistance’s medical bay, with Rose looking nervously over her and her…

“The Force happened,” Rey said simply. “What happened to the general Organa?”

“She vanished,” Rose muttered. “Rey, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Rey snapped, as she looked around, and saw Finn, Poe, and- “Lady Padme? Are you really here or am I just going crazy?”

“No, dear, you’re not,” Rey’s first Force ghost, (surprisingly or not, Luke was not big on this sort of thing, it seemed), told Rey and the others.

“Kriff me!” Poe snapped despite himself.

Padme gave him a once over. “No, thanks – I already have a husband.”

“She does?” Poe actually asked Rey, who twitched. 

“Just ignore him,” Rose sighed. “We all do. Lady Padme, why are you here from wherever you dwell-?”

“You mean, the Force?” the ghost woman did not mind. “I’m actually here to help you out in regards to the current incarnation of the all-galactic war that is going on for about three generations now…”

“Sweet!” Poe said brightly, before turning to Rey. “Sweet, right?”

“Just ignore him,” Rey glared at the pilot, before switching her attention back to the ghost. “We all do. What is the plan?”

“Well…”

_Meanwhile…_

“What happened?” Hux shook Kylo slash Ben back into consciousness. 

“The Force happened,” Kylo muttered weakly, “as well as some other people-“

“Who, your grandfather?”

“Yes, actually,” the ghost of the man in question said brightly. “Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you, and who are you?”

Hux, who never approved of either the Force in general, or the Force ghosts in particular, just blinked and shot Kylo Ren a pointed glare.

“He’s got a point,” Kylo, surprisingly, did not argue with Hux. “Grandpa, I am happy to see you at last, but why are you here?”

Instead of verbally replying, Anakin just pointed out to the file that the other two were examin-ing previously. The younger men just blinked. “Really?” Hux could not help but to ask.

“Yes,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “Now are you ready to save the galaxy?”

Hux twitched. “There are two of you now,” he plainly told Kylo.

“You got any better ideas?” Kylo replied.

“No.”

“Then let’s get to it.”

End


End file.
